Cherish These Few Seconds
by Foreverandalwaysyours
Summary: All Finn and Rachel want is some alone time. When they finally get it, they never want to leave it. Not sure if I am going to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Cherish These Few Seconds

Finn and Rachel were sitting in the park. It was a little past 4:00, so most of the children were leaving. They decided they were going to have a little picnic by the lake. Rachel thought it was perfect. The sun was setting, birds were singing little songs, and there was a light breeze. She looked over to Finn, who was making a mess with his sandwich, and not really caring.

Rachel's P.O.V

He's so cute when he eats. I looked around to see if everyone left. The only people who were there was an old couple. I smiled at them and waved. I wonder if Finn and I will last that long. Finn looked over toward me. His smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong, Babe? You look sad." He looked deeply into my eyes. I couldn't lie to those eyes, that innocent face. "I was just looking at that old couple over there. Do you think we will last that long?" He smiled, "Even longer." Why does he have to be so perfect, I screamed in my head. He turned back around and started eating his sandwich again.

Finn's P.O.V

I wonder if there is any more sandwiches? I look in the basket and grab Rachels. "Hey Rach? Are you gonna eat this?" Please be no, please be no! "No, it's fine. You can have it." She didn't seem that happy when she said it. "Rachel, there has to be something else on your mind." I scoot closer to her. "You can talk to me." That always makes her crack. "Finnnnnnnn." She held that out very long. Maybe she wants to sing? "Do you wanna sing about it?" "No!, This isn't glee club Finn, we don't have to sing about all of our problems." She slapped me pleadingly. "Lets just….relax. I just wanna cherish these few seconds that we have…some alone time."

They lied there. Not caring that the sun was already setting. Or that there phone kept going off. They didn't care. They were finally in there own world, without everyone else. They wanted to stay there forever, and just cherish it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Night After: Cupcakes!

It was just early morning. The sun was rising, birds were singing. But something about this morning was different. I just couldn't figure out why. I looked around to the right side of my room. Everything was the same. Looked to the left. . . . Oh no. "FINN!" I screamed in a low voice so I didn't wake my dads up. He jumped out of the bed, "I don't want to go to school!" he mumbled. "Finn, its Saturday." "Oh, well what's the matter?" What's the matter? What's the matter! I am really not in the mood to slap him. "Finn! You are in my bed!" It took me awhile to think, but I realized something. Something must have happened last night. "Finn…. Did we do anything last night?" "Like you would let me." He said to himself. I threw a pillow at his face. "I'm not kidding! Did we?" "He looked around the room then looked up to me. "No Rach, We didn't" I smiled at him. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen, but I was just curious.

I remembered that my dads were out of town for the next two weeks for a business trip in California. Pretty weird, business trip in California. But I'm not going to complain! I went downstairs with Finn to make him some breakfast. "Whole wheat or Raisin?" "Doesn't matter babe." He makes everything so easy! I made him a whole Vegan breakfast so he could prepare for when we go to New York! He hasn't really put a lot of thought into it, but I have. Like Kurt said, he can help us with the heavy stuff….that reminds me. Kurt and Blaine are coming over today. They are helping us get ready for the Glee: Get Together.

I run upstairs to get dressed and start making cupcakes! I have to triple the recipe; Finn will probably eat half of them before Kurt and Blaine even get here. I Run back downstairs and tell Finn it's time to start cooking. "Yay, fun." "Thanks for the sarcasm Finn." "Yourrr welcome!" "Again with the sarcasm." We pull out all the ingredients and

Get to work! "You do the mixing and I do the baking." "Aren't they the same thing?" "No, Finn, They aren't." We bake about five batches of cupcakes till Finn sneaks up behind me. "Hey Finn, Can you grab the Icing? Ah!" He picks me up and spins me around. "Finn! Put me down!" " Rachel, I weigh 200 pounds you only weigh like 10." " that hurts!" He drops me down and laughs. "Can we be done with the cupcakes?" "Sure Finn, we are done with them."

We go sit down on the couch and put in a movie, Funny Girl of course. About halfway through the movie I Fall asleep.

DREAM MODE:

To be continued . . . . .


End file.
